1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable object type wave energy apparatus having a plurality of floating bodies, and more particularly to a movable object type high-efficiency wave energy apparatus which further accelerates vibration of floating bodies according to vibration of waves to maximize electric power generation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional wave energy apparatus is of a floating surface following type, wherein electric power is produced according to upward and downward movement of waves, with the result that the energy conversion efficiency is merely approximately 10%, which is very low. Also, the conventional wave energy apparatus has a defective measuring technology, with the result that it is very difficult to maintain safety of equipment in a windstorm or in abnormal weather.